


Fighting the strong need

by popaandreea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popaandreea/pseuds/popaandreea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Cronos is really desperate to go pee,too bad he never manages to get in there in time.<br/>Please comment and tell me what you think.I'm gonna do other chapters to this story as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peeing in the rain

It was a nice rainy day in Florence,Italy.Cronos de Medici was walking through the soft wet grass,enjoying the breezy wind of summer.He was wearing a light pink flared satin shirt and black tight trousers.His makeup looked as gorgeous as usual,but he was somewhat worried about the rain ruining his perfectly-made hair-style.An other thing Cronos was worried about was that he began to feel a slight urge to pee since he forgot to use his own bathroom before leaving the house and he drank 2 water bottles to make sure he'll remain well hydrated.At first,Cronos tried to ignore the urge to go,but it just got too strong in that moment.There were no bathroom around the park and the sound of dripping water the rain made only reminded him of the sound of urinating he wanted so much to release.He couldn't just go to a tree,whip it out and pee.He was a civilized man.He couldn't do such a thing.Cronos began to slightly hop up and down with his hands held on his crotch,feeling that his bladder might explode at any minute.It wasn't fair! There should have been some bathrooms around that park! Cronos sure hoped there was no one around since he didn't someone to see him doing the pee-pee danceThen,his bladder suddenly gave up.It couldn't resist at all that pressure,beginning to pour yellow hot pee everywhere.It was so humiliating for Cronos and now his pants had a darker shade of black.The poor man was so embarrassed.He couldn't believe he did something so childish.


	2. The Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronos is posing as a model for a picture.He should have remembered to use the bathroom before coming in there.

The effeminate man just stood in the royally decorated chair wearing a flamboyant expensive outfit which contained a long pink cape,light blue collared shirt,high healed black over-knee boots,white tight fitting pants and long red earrings.His long blond platinum hair wasn't tight in pony-tail anymore,flowing neatly on his shoulders.Cronos stood elegantly with his legs crossed while posing as a model,waiting for the painters to draw him.He obviously looked gorgeous,but standing as a model for so many hours,without moving or being allowed to leave was exhausting,boring and his limbs were beginning to hurt.He also developed a strong need to visit the little boys's room.Cronos knew bathroom breaks weren't allowed during the act of posing as a model and what was worse was that he couldn't even fidget or struggle.He actually had his legs crossed for the picture and that helped quite a bit.Sometimes he couldn't help squirming in his place a bit and shifting from foot to foot,hoping it wasn't to evident.The painters were noticing how Cronos couldn't help to sit still and they would constantly complain about it,telling him to stop moving.Cronos mentally scolded himself for not going to the restroom before coming to pose for the picture.His bladder was at the point of bursting,not being able to last at so much pressure.A strain of hot pee began pouring down the teacher's leg and dribbling into his expensive boots.He tried to stop it from coming,but couldn't.Then the sheer stream of pee turned into a gushing audible flow.The three painters turned their head in shock and disgust.Poor Cronos hanged his head in shame,tears coming from his eyes.


	3. Waiting for the bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi definitely should have hurried,so Professor Cronos wouldn't have wet his pants.

'Why is it taking her so long,na no ne?' wondered Cronos while desperately placing his hand on his crotch,trying to contain that ocean of pee he accumulated in his bladder from all the champagne he drank at the Obelisk Blue festivity.The teacher was so busy talking and chatting with his precious students that he totally forgot to go to the bathroom during the fancy prom.It was sad that he only remembered about his need to go when the festivity was over.Once he realized how badly he had to pee he rushed to his own bathroom from his dorm,only to find it occupied by the Obelisk Blue's headmistress,Emi Ayukawa,who was taking a shower.Signora Ayukawa was well-known for her incredibly long showers,so Cronos knew she wasn't going to come out so easily.His bladder was cringing from all the liquids he's been containing all night.The poor man didn't knew what to do.It would have been obviously rude if he'd open the bathroom door,out of nowhere due to his desperation and saw Emi showering naked.Cronos blushed deeply at the thought of it,while struggling not to pee his pants.No! He couldn't do such a thing! He was a gentleman.Gentlemen never walk into a lady while she is bathing.But in that moment,his need to pee was so urgent he had no idea what to do.The sound of dripping water the water the shower made certainly didn't help to his problem.Suddenly,pee began coming out from his bladder,completely soaking his pants more and more,ding a huge mess on the clean expensive wood the floor was made of,wetting the fancy puffy carpets and the couch Cronos was sitting on.Oh no,how was he gonna clean up all this wet mess! Tears began pouring from Cronos's eyes,while he was blushing from both anger and embarrassment,seeing how inappropriate the accident he had was.Right in that moment,Emi finally came out of the shower,wearing her pink-blue bath robe and she gasped in shock at the sight of Professor Cronos sitting in that yellow puddle of pee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for this story.  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what kind of scenario you'd like to see next and I'll do it.


	4. Gold it tell the class is over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronos should have peed before starting the class,too bad he didn't.

'Why couldn't I go to the  _bagno_  before getting in class' said Cronos,while discretely crossing his legs,hoping the next break will come soon.Cronos de Medici was replacing Professor Daitokuji in the lecture class.He should have know that bathroom breaks aren't allowed during class.However,it seemed that his bladder wasn't agreeing with this rule at all,especially after it was filled to the brim with coffee sweet tea-2 drinks that were well known for their diuretic effects.All he hoped in that moment was for the class to end so he could finally go to the restroom.

 

Sometimes,it seemed like his bladder had a mind of its own and imin that moment it requested to be emptied and relieved from all the pressure it's been containing for the last complet of hours.It would definitely be rude and inappropriate if he'd leave his students to go to the bathroom.He was barely able to control himself in that moment.All he could t hink about were washrooms,waterfalls and flushing urinals.Cronic begin to slightly hop up and down,under his desk.Some of the tudents noticed their teacher's discomfort and walter to help,but also they didn want to embarrass him in any way.Then,a hugh torent of lichid escaped from the man's bladder,making a huge wet patch on the crotch of his pants.Poor Cronos was so embarrassed and humiliated that he began to cry.


	5. Being a gentleman before taking bathroom breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronos is at a special Obelisk Blue festivity and he refuses to take any bathroom breaks till the very last moment.

Cronos was enjoying the Obelisk Blue festivity.The atmosphere was really nice and the blonde-haired Italian teacher LOVED to talk with his 'precious' students.There we're just so many expensive drinks at the party that Cronos had no choice but to taste all of them.  
"Yes,I've heard you Signore Manjoume" said Cronos while talking with the stoic black-haired male student,Manjoume Jun.  
That was in fact just a poor excuse for the teacher to get away from 'Signore Manjoume'.No,he certainly enjoyed talking with his students (especially the best ones),but after so many hours of chatting and chatting and after the 4 Margaritas he had,a quick trip to the restroom would have been really nice.  
Cronos knew how alcohol tended to make him have to 'go' faster than usual.Wearing the tightest pants from his wordrobe didn't help either.All they did was to put some extra-pressure on his already full bladder.Darn it,he hated when he was separated from his students.Knowing that this was their last year at the Duel Academy was even more painful.From all the times he remembered where he tried to expel Yuki Judai,back when his students first came at the academy in their first year:Signore Judai,Signora Asuka,Signore Shou-Cronos felt so moved by all this.No,he didn't want them to leave.They meant so much for him! He didn't want to see them graduating and leaving the academy forever.He was gonna feel so money once this year was finished.  
Cronos went to pour himself another Margarita.He seemed to forget about his need to urinate for a while.It wasn't that important in that moment anyway - he was still gonna need to go to the washroom to retouch his makeup sooner or later - so it was the perfect time when he'd have a chance to use it.  
Right in that moment,three of the most popular Obelisk Blue ladies came by.Momoe and Junko,along with the Obelisk Queen - Asuka Tenjouin were walking by.Junko and Momoe were acting like their usual ditzy selves while Asuka seemed to act just as serious and mature as ever.  
"Buongiorno,Signoras! It's so nice to see you here!" exclaimed Cronos cheerfully.  
Asuka was smiling demurely as usual,while her female friends did a short courtesy to the teacher,giggling on their squeaky voices.  
"Thanks,Cronos-sensei.It's really kinds of you to say that" replied Junko,while her friend,Momoe nodded.  
Cronos smiled.He felt so good when he talked with his precious students.The Obelisk Blue ladies were really well-mannered and proper.It would have been so rude if he'd have to leave right in the middle of a conversation.The only problem was that right in that moment it was kinda necessary for him to leave-or that's what his bladder requested to him.It seemed that so many hours of completely denying any type of pee pee breaks had really turned against him.This was the last time he drank so many cocktails in such a short amount of time!-plus the few glasses of water he had to make sure he won't get too tipsy.Cronos didn't have the habit of drinking so much so soon.Sure,he had a pretty decent bladder capacity,but even him,after so many liquids wasn't able too resist the already-insufferable need anymore.One thing was for sure - he needed to go to the bathroom right in that moment.His bladder was,in fact,requesting for relief.However,Cronos thought it was rude to live in the middle of a conversation like that.Especially since he was talking to the young ladies.  
He certainly needed a break,but he didn't know how was he supposed to say it without seeming unpolite.  
As Cronos was talking with the three Obelisk Blue girls about different topics,the teacher couldn't help himself to stop from slightly crossing his legs from time to time.Oh course,he was trying to make it seem as casual as possible and not make it look like he needs the bathroom.He even began shaking a bit.The professor was really nervous that he might have an accident in front of his students.  
"Cronos-sensei,are you alright?" asked Momoe visibly concerned.  
"Yes.Could you excuse me for a moment,ladies?" said Cronos nicely.  
"Sure" replied Junko.  
Cronos was so close to peeing in that moment.Just a few steps and he was finally there.Oh no!.It was too late! The pee was already coming out.He tried to stop it,but couldn't.A huge torrent of hot pee was now reversing down his leg,completely soaking his pants and making an audible dripping sound.Tears of embarrassment began pouring from the blonde teacher's eyes as he was wetting himself.After he finished,the urine dribbled in his boots and formed a 4 inches puddle on the clean shiny floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww! Poor Cronos.I really feel bad for him this time.  
> I'm planning of adding some other chapters of this story as well.Do you have any ideas of what the next chapter should be about.Any suggestion is welcomed and I'm gonna do it in a heartbeat.Just share your ideas with me.


	6. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronos-sense I hates dirty bathrooms for sure,but going pee-pee in the woods is probably one of the most disgusting things to doc for him.

Cronos-sensei wasn't very found of camping trips in the forest.He hated not being able to find electricity and decent food and anything like this,but not having any kind of indoor plumbing was what bothered him the most,cause he knew he'd have to pee at one point or another during the trip.The only problem was that the man absolutely hated the idea of going outside and peeing behind a bush/tree.While other men would have probably find ridiculous the idea of someone of their gender being embarrassed to pee outside,Cronos couldn't stand the thought of just "whipping it out" in front of everyone and spreading germs all over the place.Also,the thought of flying insect hitting his "sensitive parts" was excruciating.He knew how it was to be kicked in "there" and he definitely didn't want to find out how it was to be bitten.  
Some mosquitos had already bitten his face and eyes,he was cold,hungry and his favorite Italian boots have gotten ruined from all the mud.


End file.
